Various electronic devices such as cameras, mobile phones, and other devices having capabilities for processing media content such as images, videos, animations. Some of the media content processing applications may include recognition and classification of objects captured or received by these devices. The objects are primarily classified in two ways, namely, closed set classification and open set classification. In the closed set recognition, objects are classified compulsorily in one of the already trained classes that are known classes. In open set classification, an object belonging to a class not known/trained, is classified as belonging to none of the trained classes. For example, in open set face recognition, there may be a gallery of trained faces, and if the face of a person that is to be classified is not present of the gallery, a device should correctly determine that the face does not belong to any class of the gallery.